The simulation of a data transmission via a network is used, for example, to test the suitability of a specific network topology for the transmission of data in specific environments. In addition, the simulated data transmission may be used to optimize transmission parameters for a transmission of data via a specific network topology. Furthermore, when a new participant is added to a network, it is possible to test whether, as a function of given channel characteristics and a specific interference environment, a data transmission of a sufficiently high transmission quality is possible between the new participant and other participants of the network, and the transmission parameters may be optimized in such a way that a sufficiently high transmission quality in the data transmission can be achieved. All of this may be done using a physically nonexistent, simulated network.
In the automobile industry, the simulation of events in the data transmission network of a motor vehicle, in this case in the so-called vehicle electrical system, is currently only performed using a special simulation of the vehicle electrical system, as represented, for example, in the CISPR (International Special Committee on Radio Interference) publication 25, Geneva, 1995. The transient response characteristic of the network is supposed to be simulated using this special simulation of the vehicle electrical system. The transient response characteristic is a function of, among other things, the channel characteristic of the network. The concept of a channel characteristic is understood in terms of the reflection characteristic, the impedance and the damping of the network. The above-mentioned special simulation of the vehicle electrical system may, however, prove to be unsuitable in many areas and for many applications, and frequently only unrealistic information may be obtained regarding the suitability of a network for the transmission of data.
In addition, for testing purposes so-called ISO pulses may be applied to network components in a motor vehicle in accordance with DIN VDE 40839, Part 1, 1992. To this end, special cases (e.g. overvoltage or undervoltage) are represented in the motor vehicle and observations are conducted to see how the network components react. However, this merely concerns a testing of the RC circuit of the network. This method, however, is not believed to be suitable for simulating a data transmission via a data transmission network.